


Surprise visit

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo comes over after training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise visit

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a piece of art from [Hydrajen](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com/) . 
> 
> Before you read you can check it out and get the wonderful image that made it happen [here](http://hydrajen.tumblr.com/post/141347630742/in-which-general-hux-drops-his-datapad-updated-an)!

Hux’s gasped and his pad hit the floor, he hadn’t expected anyone in his quarters, let alone for someone to reach out and touch him as soon as he came in the door. 

Kylo had obviously used his refresher again; it was easy to see from what he was wearing. He was almost nude except for a pair of tight black underwear. They were tight enough that they strained around his thighs. Hux would have chastised him for using his quarters without asking if his eyes weren’t caught on the look of his body.

There was no doubt that Kylo had finished training before the sonic shower. There was something breathtaking about Kylo right after he had finished a workout, his muscles stood out more than usual. More defined after use. 

Not that he would ever tell Kylo just how much he appreciated the view, instead Hux formed his face into a mask of annoyance, a familiar sneer pulling on his upper lip. 

“I appreciate notice prior to your visits, Ren.” 

He said, his eyes slowly looking down the bare chest, enjoying the look of his toned stomach. It was tempting to reach out and brush the trail of fine black hairs that led down into his sinfully tight underwear. 

Hux had never been able to fill out so little that well, but he wasn’t foolish enough to waste time on jealously, instead he made it his as well. Something that was his alone to enjoy. Kylo only came to him when he was in need.

“Then you shouldn’t have given me the code for your door.”

Kylo’s hand ran down the front of his uniform, a long time ago Hux would have thought it was a threat. Now he knew better, it was interest.

“I don’t have time for games tonight.”

As much as he wanted to give into the urges, he knew the paperwork he had to get through, and if there was one thing that Kylo enjoyed it was taking his time. 

“Let me make it up to you.”

The hand moved to his belt and unclipped it; Hux didn’t make a move to stop him. He watched half interested, curious to see what he would attempt. Maybe a little time wasted wouldn’t be the worst thing. It would help relax him at least.

Once his belt fell away Kylo started to undo his jacket. Kylo fell to his knees as he got to the last buttons open. Hux was glad he had already dropped datapad; otherwise it would have fallen out of his hands when his zipper was opened and in one smooth move a hand was in his underwear. 

Kylo never had any subtlety, and this one was of the places that Hux didn’t mind the lack. He wasn’t even fully hard yet and Kylo was taking him between his lips. He mouth was wet and hungry, his tongue rolling him around as he started to harden. 

Slowly Kylo slipped off, sucking desperately at the tip before taking it all in his mouth again. It was criminal how good he felt. He might not have started out hard but Kylo was quickly getting him there. He could see how Kylo was starting to struggle to take it all now. That never deterred him though, Kylo kept going. 

Hux put a hand on Kylo’s shoulder to steady himself, feeling a little dizzy as Kylo swallowed him back into his throat. It was tight enough that he knew his fingers were digging into Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo heaved slightly and he pulled back a little giving himself a chance to breath. His large brown eyes were watery as he looked up at Hux, the shine making them only look bigger.

This was a man that was meant to be on his knees.

As he held onto him Hux looked down his bare back to the black underwear that clung to his ass. They were so tight it was obscene for someone in the First Order, but Hux had to admit all together it made one hell of a view. 

The perfect image to go with the feeling of Kylo swallowing him down.

He moved the hand from Kylo’s shoulder to his hair, brushing it back from his face so that he could see every mole on his pale skin. 

Once Hux finished uncovering him he kept his hand buried in the dark hair, holding onto it. He used it to guide him, to rush him so that he was roughly fucking him mouth. 

Kylo made no complaints, only moaning around him and relaxing into it so that he didn’t choke. 

Hux could feel he was close and he looked down at the plump lips wrapped around him. He dug his fingers deeper into the dark hair and pulled him off. Kylo popped off, looking up at him, with his mouth half open. 

Hux used his other hand to finish off with a few last strokes. 

It splattered over Kylo’s face, adding to the dark constellation of moles over his skin. He wasn’t sure he had ever seen Kylo look more beautiful. 

Hux released his hair and Kylo sunk back to sit on his heels. An arrogant smile lit of his face, but Hux was feeling too relaxed to be annoyed.

Hux looked at him a little longer, the semen rolling down his cheek, his expression open. His muscles were still standing out, but it wasn’t that that really caught his attention. Hux could see Kylo’s erection through his thin underwear. 

He brought his boot up between his legs and carefully rubbed against him.

“Clean up and I will help you with that.”


End file.
